


sourin drabbles

by ionlywritefree (Sierra)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabble + meme requests from tumblr, ratings vary.</p><p>1: boxing au</p>
            </blockquote>





	sourin drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for rinchansanmatsuoka.

Rin wins the first round with a lucky jab to Sousuke’s chin. When Sousuke flattens him in the subsequent two he’s crowned the winner, arm raised high by the referee, his grin turned to the crowd, while Rin presses a wad of cloth to his nose, which has been running a torrent of blood since Sousuke’s glove made contact with it. Rin scowls all the way back to the locker rooms, where away from the cameras and the blinding lights, Sousuke trails him. 

Rin’s back hits the wall with the force of Sousuke’s second strike, and the bloodied cloth is prised from his face so Sousuke’s lips, rough and harsh with the promise of winning something far greater, can meet his in a flurry of teeth and tongues. He feels blood bead on Sousuke’s bottom lip when he sucks it between his teeth and bites down, but he earns nothing more than a soft laugh and a harder kiss for it. Somehow, with just that small allowance, the balance has been quietly restored, and Rin chalks it up as his own victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


End file.
